


i came to my senses, let go of my defenses

by notthebigspoon



Series: Gasolina [5]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yadier Molina is a good father, Pablo has no doubt in his mind about that. But he shouldn't be allowed near other people's children if this is the result.</p><p>Title taken from All In by Lifehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i came to my senses, let go of my defenses

Pablo doesn't realize his phone is missing until he's trying to locate his daughter and sees her talking on it. Yoleadny's eyes are shining and she's giggling and he feels so warm, looking at the best thing that's ever happened to him. He dodges Vogey, who is being chased by his son armed with a balloon sword, and trots to her, sifting a hand through her curls.

She beams at him, “Papi's here. I think he wants his phone back.... Okay, I will, I promise! I love you too, byeeeee!”

Pablo blinks and takes the phone from her, checking the display and snorting. “Yadier Molina, what did you just tell my daughter to do?”

“Would I tell her to do anything Pablo? I am insulted.” Yadi sounds wounded and far too amused.

He eyes his daughter, waving her off when she starts jumping and getting impatient. Not like it's any danger to let her run around the field. Tracking her movements anyways, he moves to lean against a wall. “Suppose I'll let it go for now, I'll find out later anyways.”

“You're happier that way, I think. Anyways, I was actually calling for you. It was a happy accident that she answered.”

“Now I'm really worried.”

“You okay? I saw they put you on the DL.”

“It happens. I'm not happy about it but it could be worse. It could always be worse.” Pablo shrugs, drumming his fingers on his hip. 

“And the new guy?”

“How do you know all this?”

“I have a google alert on you and the Giants. Also Lincecum but that's because I don't trust him.”

“I refuse to address you and Timmy's playground feud. I haven't really talked to Scutaro. Saw him arriving with his stuff but that's it. Did see Belt checking out his ass.” Pablo smirks. “He's in trouble.”

Yadi snorts. “And your reasoning for that is?”

“Hooked up with Penny on Vogey's birthday. Penny saw him looking and he was _pissed_.”

“Aw. You Giants. So jealous and so complicated.”

There's a burst of laughter from one end of the field and Pablo's head whips up. He sees Timmy staring down at Yoleadny, blinking rapidly and looking completely poleaxed. Posey is laughing so hard he's gasping for breath and holding onto Tim's shoulder to keep himself upright. 

“You _dick_.”

“She did it? Good, that's my girl! Love you Pablo, I'll let you go do some damage control.”

Before Pablo can tell his idiot that he loves him, Yadi is hanging up. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, he shuffles over to his daughter and the laughing group of idiots that she's currently entertaining. He scoops her up, kissing her cheek.

“Did I miss something, mija?”

“I told Uncle Timmy what Uncle Yadi said to tell him.”

“And that is?”

“With his girlish hips, he can get any man he wants and that zangano wasn't good enough for him anyways.”

She says it with great determination, leading Pablo to believe that Yadi implied that it was of great importance that she say it exactly right. He sighs and counts to ten before pressing a kiss against the side of her head. Posey is wiping tears from his eyes and wheezing.

“Baby, we don't say the z word and we don't say everything Uncle Yadi tells us to. And don't look at me like that Lincecum. The kid isn't wrong.”

“I hate you all. So much. Except you Yoleadny. You're my favorite.”

Yoleadny just beams. “I love you too Uncle Timmy.”


End file.
